Relatos sobre papel
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Cuatro épocas y personajes diferentes. Dispuestos a contar sus historias y deseos. Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro La Sala de Menesteres.
1. Cadmus Peverell

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 139, _según Word_.

* * *

**Cadmus Peverell**

* * *

Querías humillarla. Sentirte el hombre más poderoso. Y también querías a esa chica que habías perdido. Entonces le pides tu obsequio. Y ella te da la piedra.

_Te vas_. Y lo primero que haces al llegar a tu hogar es girar tres veces la piedra en tu mano. Cuando la ves frente a ti, _sonriente_, te sientes el hombre más dichoso y poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Bailan juntos. Sonríen_. Incluso la besas_.

Pero los días pasan.

Y la sientes más fría. Su cuerpo está marchito. Entonces lo comprendes.

_Entiendes que ella no pertenece a este mundo. No te pertenece._

Enloqueces. Y ella se convierte en lo que más deseas en el mundo.

_Tomas la decisión que determinará tu destino. Que te hará perder tu futuro._

Te ahorcas. Porque es la única manera de estar con ella.

* * *

Lo mismo que con Antioch. Me gustó escribir sobre los hermanos mayores.. xD.

Saludos mágicos


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 140, _según Word_.

* * *

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

Fama. La deseaste desde que tenías uso de razón. Veías a los magos famosos salir constantemente en las páginas del Profeta. Y decidiste.

Tú también estarías allí. Sonriendo y demostrando que eras superior. Logrando que envidiaran tu sex-appel.

Increíblemente lo logras. La oportunidad llega a ti con un hombre mal vestido y algo descuidado. Te cuenta lo que pocos días atrás hizo y algo se enciende dentro de ti.

_La ambición mí querido amigo._

No sabes cómo, pero terminas desarmándolo. Y sin pensarlo le lanzas un obliviate.

_Para que no te recuerde. Y mucho menos su grandiosa azaña._

Sólo necesitaste modificar las memorias del desgraciado y lograste todo lo que querías.

_Ser famoso. _

A la siguiente semana sales en el profeta. Sonriendo de manera encantadora y petulante. Estás dichoso.

Y sabes que jamás dejaras a tu voluble amiga…

La fama.

* * *

Ay Gilderoy él es tan único y divertido. "La fama es una voluble amiga. La fama es lo que hace al famoso" Nunca olvidaré esa frase... xD.

Saludos mágicos


	3. Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 139, _según Word_.

* * *

**Bill Weasley**

* * *

La conoces.

Y a pesar de lo que todos piensen no es su belleza lo que te enamora. Porque es injustificablemente bella sí, pero tiene algo más, una chispa, que es la verdadera razón por la cual estas colado por ella.

Increíblemente te corresponde. Y te sientes dichoso. Porque no sabes que es lo que ella ha visto en ti, pero tú estás perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Cumplen un año y le propones matrimonio. Sabes que se acerca una guerra y tal vez es por eso que haces la petición. Y porque la amas. Ella acepta y no puedes estar más feliz.

Cuando Greyback te ataca piensas que va a dejarte. Porque ya no eres atractivo. Porque ahora eres un monstruo deforme.

Pero no lo hace.

Y te das cuenta de que ella vio más allá de tu rostro.

* * *

No sé, me quedó raro. Juzguen ustedes. xD.

Saludos mágicos


	4. Lyssander Scamander

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 140, _según Word_.

* * *

**Lyssander Scamander**

* * *

Te agradan los nargles. Y todos los animales fantásticos. Cazas torposolos todo el tiempo y con Lorcan. Algunas veces tu madre se les une. Y en los mejores días tu padre también está allí.

No cazando, pero sí observándolos sonriente, enternecido.

Lo invitas a la cacería, pero negando te dice que es malo para ello. Te encoges de hombros y junto con tu madre y hermano continúan persiguiendo a los torposolos.

Muy pocas veces logras atraparlos, pero cuando lo haces lo muestras a cada miembro de tu familia. Lorcan bufa, celoso. Tu madre te sonríe y abraza. Tu padre te observa sonriente y te da un beso en la frente.

Y después besa a tu madre en la boca.

No entiendes por qué lo hace, pero siempre lo hace luego de que Lorcan o tú cazan torposolos. _Junto a ella_.

* * *

Y terminé este segundo fic para el reto. Me encantó escribir en este formato, a ver, si lo uso más seguido. xD. Cuidense. Y Feliz Navidad.

Saludos mágicos


End file.
